


Moonlight on the Water

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: A little sequel to my Monthly Rumbelling ficSex on the Beach. Still on a family holiday in Florida, Belle and Rumpel return to the beach after dark for a little more fun on the sand…NB:Semi-public sex





	Moonlight on the Water

 

Rumpelstiltskin was just about coming around to the idea of being on holiday in Florida. Belle had certainly helped in that regard, and their little encounter on the beach earlier in the day had brought a smile to his face as they wandered down the streets away from their hotel, down towards the sea. With the setting sun, the air had cooled a little, and there was a pleasant breeze coming in off the water, toying with his hair. He glanced sideways at his wife, watching her light dress fluttering around her. She seemed to be happy here, at ease away from the constant pressures that living in Storybrooke brought. Presently she turned to him, giving him a sly, mischievous grin and squeezing his hand, which she had been holding ever since they had walked out of the hotel.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” she asked, and Rumpel had to swallow at the husky note in her voice.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“I’m thinking that we should continue what we started earlier. Now that there aren’t as many people around, you know…” She flicked an imaginary speck of lint off his shirt, biting her lip. “I’m sure that we can find a nice stretch of beach that we can have all to ourselves.”

Rumpel nodded. “I like the way you think.”

“Good. I like the way that I think too. Besides, the moonlight on the water always looks so beautiful. I think I’d like to take another dip.”

Rumpel raised an eyebrow; he could see Belle’s nipples stirring into prominent points beneath her dress as the breeze teased at the fabric.

“You left your bikini in the room,” he pointed out, but he knew full well that Belle had that in mind. She laughed softly.

“You know that I prefer to go without,” she said. “Just me and the water, feeling it against my skin…” Her voice was practically a purr, her thumb tracing patterns over his hand and sending him half-mad with want just from that touch alone. They had reached the seafront by this point, and Belle guided him down onto the beach, helping to support his bad leg where his cane was useless on the sand; they stopped to take their shoes off before wandering along slowly until they reached a more secluded spot, not overlooked from further up.

“So, what do you say?” Belle asked. “Fancy a moonlight swim?”

“We didn’t bring any towels,” Rumpel pointed out.

“Oh no, what an oversight.” Belle slipped her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for a readily provided kiss. “Whatever are we going to do? I guess we’ll just have to find another way to warm up after our dip.”

“The sand will get everywhere.” He wasn’t trying to put a spanner in the works; he really did want to go for a swim with Belle, but he simply enjoyed listening to Belle’s responses to his protests.

“We have a shower back at the hotel,” she said, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “I’m sure I wouldn’t mind helping you to get sand out of all your hard to reach places…”

“Well, in that case, I’m all out of arguments.” Rumpel shrugged as Belle finished with his buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

“Excellent.” Belle gave a sly wink before moving away and unfastening the halter tie of her dress, smoothing it down her body to pool at her feet and shimmying out of her panties. Naked in the moonlight, she turned to face Rumpel, and for a moment he could only stare at the way the silvery light played across her skin, her hair moving in the breeze. He had always known that Belle was beautiful, that had never been in question, but now there was an ethereal quality to her, like she was some kind of angel that had been sent to him on this summer night for reasons he had yet to discover. Or perhaps a siren, luring him onwards.

“Coming, Rumpel?”

She turned back to the sea, making her way down the beach towards the white foam lapping against the sand, and Rumpel hurried to take his trousers and underwear off and follow her. Definitely a siren.

The moonlit spell that they had been under was promptly shattered when they set foot in the water.

“Fuck that’s cold!” Belle exclaimed. “It wasn’t that cold earlier!” She hopped from foot to foot in the sea and Rumpel’s arms shot out to grab her lest she topple over.

“Are you all right?” he asked, although he too would admit that the water was indeed rather chillier than he had been expecting. Not freezing, but not exactly balmy either. “You know, we don’t have to go for a swim, I’m sure that there’s plenty more that we can do that doesn’t involve going in the water.”

Belle shook her head. “No, I wanted to go skinny dipping with you, so that’s what we’re going to do. We can deal with a bit of cold, right?” She grinned, straightening up from her somewhat hunched stance and holding out a hand to Rumpel as she took a few more steps into the water. “You can warm me up later, can’t you?”

“With pleasure,” Rumpelstiltskin growled, and he gladly braved the cool waters to follow Belle further out into the sea. They didn’t go too far; it was a fun little dip not a serious swim, after all, just far enough to be able to tread water comfortably, and once they were actually in the water properly, it did not seem anywhere near as cold, which was probably a good thing when Belle began splashing him.

Shocked by the sudden spray of water against his face, Rumpel shook his head violently to get the droplets out of his eyes and saw Belle giggling, her hands pressed over her mouth.

“So that’s how it is then,” he growled. “I might have second thoughts about warming you up if you keep this up.” He splashed her back, but Belle just gave a squeal of laughter and soon, an all-out splash war had begun. With the hilarity that was going on, Rumpel was glad that they had come along the beach far enough to be away from anyone who might hear them and investigate thinking that someone was drowning, but at the same time, there was something so innocent in what they were doing that he couldn’t help but laugh himself. Two grown adults playing about in the sea and splashing each other. Of course, there was the small fact that they were both buck naked, which wasn’t quite so innocent, and there was still the promise of slightly less youthful activities on the beach to come, and Rumpel felt his cock beginning to twitch at the thought of what awaited them once their time in the water was over.

Gradually, the splashing died down and Belle paddled over to him, placing her hands carefully on his shoulders and giving him a gentle kiss. Her lips tasted of salt, and with the waves still washing leisurely around them, Rumpel slipped his arms around Belle’s back to pull her in closer under the water, her feet still kicking steadily to keep them upright. Perhaps a mermaid, rather than a siren.

“Do you think that’s enough swimming for one night?” Belle asked as they broke away.

“I would say so.” Rumpel pushed a string of sodden hair out of Belle’s face and smoothed his own out of his eyes. “Should we head back to the shore, dry out and warm up?”

Belle grinned. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea to me.” She broke out of his hold. “Race you!”

“Belle!”

Nevertheless, he set off after her in his ungainly doggy paddle as she swam confidently through the water towards the beach. In spite of everything, it was good to see her so happy and carefree, so uninhibited. Coming on holiday had been good for her; he didn’t think that he had ever seen her look like this. Back in the Enchanted Forest things had been different, their relationship had not been the same as it was now, and before, in Storybrooke, there had always been one thing after another threatening them and their happiness. Rumpel only hoped that once they returned after this break, everything would remain calm for a while and they could continue to bask in the happiness and relaxation that the holiday had brought them.

Needless to say, Belle reached the beach far quicker than he did, and she stood on the sand, hands on her hips, cocked invitingly towards him as he limped out of the water towards her, back to their pile of clothing. The breeze on his wet skin made him shiver and as soon as they were sufficiently far from the waves, he grabbed Belle around the waist, pulling her in against him for warmth but tickling her in the process, and she let out a high, squealing laugh as his fingers mapped her skin, squirming in his arms until she pulled them both down onto the sand. Rumpel landed heavily, rolling Belle on top of him and wrapping his arms around her, finding her lips and stealing a long, deep kiss. Belle was just as fervent in her caresses, winding her fingers into his messy hair and pressing up close against him, grinding her pelvis into his a little as they continued to kiss with wild abandon, as if the cold of the water had somehow ignited a fire within them. Gradually Gold broke away, pecking little kisses down over her chin and jaw, licking the salt off her skin, and Belle untangled one hand to rake down his chest.

“Sex on the beach?” she asked breathlessly, her nails catching his nipple and making him groan with pleasure as it tightened.

“Sounds like an excellent idea to me,” Rumpel growled in response, and he could not help but return Belle’s sly smile as she pushed herself back up onto her knees, straddling his hips and looking down at him, her hands still running down his chest, over his abdomen until she reached his cock, still stirring despite the cold water dampening his ardour somewhat. She curled her fingers around him loosely, pumping up and down a couple of times until he began to grow and harden under her touch, and he glared at her when she moved away.

“Your turn,” she breathed, leaning in a little closer and pushing her breasts forward. Rumpel needed no more encouragement, covering her with his hands and kneading gently, as if he was massaging in sun cream all over again. Belle moaned, throwing her head back. Her wet skin was shining silver, the moonlight reflecting oddly off the sand that had stuck to her in their little wrestle, and Rumpel paused, his hands still on her breasts, to appreciate the sheer abandon of her beauty.

“Please, Rumpel,” she murmured, wriggling her shoulders to press her breasts more firmly into his touch. “Please, I want some more.” She looked down at him through cat-like eyes as he returned his attention to her nipples, rubbing and pinching them, feeling them pebble. “We’ve got to be quick,” she added, voice hitching and breathless. “People might see us.”

It wasn’t impossible, but it was a lot more unlikely than it had been on the crowded beach that morning. Still, Rumpel felt that he could take a little more time with her tonight, and he pulled her down a little so that he could flick his tongue over the sensitive little peaks, licking up the taste of the sea on her rosy skin and revelling in the wonderful noises that she couldn’t help but make.

“Please, Rumpel,” Belle gasped again. “Please.” She rocked her hips against his again and Rumpel took pity on her, snaking a hand down between them to cup her gently, making her grind her mound down against the heel of his hand, her hips jerking frantically to get the friction that she needed.

“Touch me,” she growled.

“In a moment, love.” Rumpel reached across to their discarded clothes, finding his shirt and wiping his hands on it. “Don’t want to get sand where it shouldn’t be now. I won’t have you spending the rest of the holiday in a gynaecologist’s office.”

Belle nodded and rested her forehead against his as he tentatively touched her between her legs to check that there wasn’t too much sand, and as he finally slipped his fingers into her folds, she let out a long, shaky breath, nuzzling against him.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she whispered as he stroked her, feeling the warm wetness beginning to gather at her entrance already. “Making love in the moonlight, here on the beach, the sound of the waves in the background…” She broke off into an incoherent mumble of pleasure as he found her clit, circling around it with his thumb and making her dig her fingers into his shoulders. “Yes, yes, that’s perfect, this is perfect.”

Rumpel went to slip a finger up inside her, but Belle shook her head.

“No, no, not your fingers. I want you inside properly. Please Rumpel.” She rolled off him and pulled him over onto her, her legs cradling him tightly as she reached down between them to take his cock and line them up, and Rumpel braced his weight on his arms, shaking a little with the effort of not sinking down into her warmth in one rough thrust. “Come inside, Rumpel, I want you to fuck me on this beach. Make it ours. Make me yours.”

It was her words that did it, he could never resist Belle when she talked dirty like that, and he pressed smoothly into her velvety channel, her inner walls fluttering around him so snugly as she wrapped her legs around his back, her heels pushing him in further, encouraging him to keep thrusting, hard and long and deep, the smell of the sea and the sweat on their skin, the sand coarse against his arms and legs, every sensation increased tenfold as he buried himself inside Belle, losing himself in her beauty. He felt her fingers creep between them and touch her pearl, and her walls squeezed around him as she reached her climax, calling out his name.

“Rumpel!”

Another thrust, two, three, and he followed her, her fluttering muscles wringing his orgasm from him as he spilled inside her.

“Oh Belle, my love.”

There was stillness for a few blissful moments, the waves rushing against the sand and the breeze rustling the palm trees above them. There was something primal and wonderful about making love out here in the open air, and as he slowly pulled out and collapsed beside Belle, Rumpel looked up at the full moon hanging low in the clear sky.

“Maybe Ruby isn’t the only one who suffers from lunar whims,” Belle murmured, turning onto her stomach beside him and tracing a pattern in sand over his chest.

“I think I would be more than happy to indulge in this lunar whim again,” Rumpel replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close for warmth.

“Yes.” Belle gave a happy, sated sigh. “Definitely.”

They lay for a few moments more as coherent thought returned, and with it, the unpleasant sensation of cold, damp skin and sand in unfortunate places.

“We should probably head back,” Belle said reluctantly, getting up and beginning to brush the sand off herself before pulling her clothes on; Rumpel followed suit, although his shirt was rather the worse for wear now and should anyone see him wearing it, it would probably be very evident what they had just been doing, if their wet and sandy hair and generally dishevelled appearance didn’t already give it away. They made their way back up to the street, ignoring the looks they received from the few people out and about at that late hour.

“But really, you know,” Belle said presently, “this was only the beginning.” She grinned at him. “There was some discussion about getting sand out of hard to reach places in the shower.”

“Indeed there was.”

They didn’t say anything else as they made their way back to the hotel hand in hand, and Rumpel smiled. He was definitely getting far more fond of Florida, and particularly of that beach…

 

 


End file.
